


Shrieking Shack Memories

by Pale (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus remembers. A series of five interrelated drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrieking Shack Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lupin_Snape's Snupin Showers Challenge 2010.

1998

_It figures_, shot through Severus's head. He could hear Potter scuttle away with his treasured memories. The image of green eyes had already faded from his mind as the sound of footsteps finally disappeared. Different memories seeped into his flickering consciousness, flashes of fear and pain and of something else. From the deepest, darkest recesses of his soul, another pair of eyes rose to the surface and stared at him reproachfully.

_Damned Shrieking Shack_, was Severus's last thought before his world turned black. It figured that, after everything that happened, this miserable place should see the end of him, too.

-

1994

They say rage blinds, but Severus had never seen clearer. Hidden beneath Potter's cloak, he listened to Lupin's lies. So, back at school, they _didn't **like** each other very much_? An interesting way to put it. Lupin had always been remarkably adept at twisting the truth. He and Black were the perfect couple, a match made in hell. Severus only wondered who was more dangerous, the monster or the murderer. High time to put an end to this farce.

Before Lupin went down under Severus's spell, his eyes were pleading with him, undoing Severus more effectively than the students' Expelliarmus.

-

1976

Severus hated secrets, especially when they involved Remus. It hurt to think that his boyfriend didn't trust him. Black's taunts hurt even worse. _Did you really believe he'd confide in a snivelling sycophant like you?_ Following Black's instructions, Severus petrified the Whomping Willow with a stick and crawled into the passageway below. Whatever he'd find at the end of the tunnel, he'd accept it and prove his loyalty to the boy he loved.

Yellow eyes stared at him with inhuman hunger. A monster was the reward for Severus's devotion. When Potter came to his rescue, Severus knew he was betrayed.

-

1975

The blindfold itched, but Severus didn't complain. Whatever Remus wanted to show him was worth a little discomfort. Severus had no idea where they were going. He could smell the rich scent of earth. After a long while, the air turned dry and dusty. Remus guided him up a flight of stairs. His hand entangled itself in Severus's hair as he finally removed the blindfold. "My secret place," he said, smiling nervously.

Spellbound by the look of promise in Remus's eyes, Severus didn't care that the window was boarded and the furniture mauled. They fell onto the bed and kissed.

-

1998

The wolf clung to its life with desperate power. After a night of excruciating pain, Remus was numb, but still alive. Cursing the monster that didn't allow him to die with his friends, he fled outside. The Whomping Willow was as dead as everyone else, uprooted and motionless. Remus didn't know what strange impulse made him seek refuge in the belly of the earth and crawl to his old hiding place.

Severus stared at him with unseeing eyes. Full of despair, Remus laid his head on Severus's chest and cried. Weak but undeniably there, a heartbeat gave him new hope.

-


End file.
